


Small Gestures

by Navajo_Woman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, brief mention of hand jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navajo_Woman/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean helps a nerd when some bullies knock him down. This leads to the becoming best friends, and then lovers. But Dean gets a huge surprise when Cas is speaking as the valedictorian at graduation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Gestures

**Author's Note:**

> Done from a Facebook prompt.

Dean was walking him from school and feeling pretty damn good. Football practice had gone really well, and he was invited to a party on Saturday. It was a decent Friday afternoon. Dean was humming his favorite Kansas song, when he noticed a nerdy-looking kid. He had every one of his school books stacked up in his arms.

Dean just figured the kid was a super nerd who did work in all his classes over the weekends.

Then some kids ran up behind the nerdy kid and knocked all his books out of his arms. Then they pushed him down. His glasses went flying.

Dean hurried over to him and helped him up.

As Dean retrieved the kid’s glasses and handed them to him, he said, “Those kids are just jerks. Are you okay?”

The kid smiled at Dean and said, “Yeah. I’m okay.”

Dean introduced himself and the kid said his name was Castiel.

“That’s a mouthful. Can I just call you Cas?’

The boy nodded.

Dean took half the books and they began to walk. Dean found out that Cas lived pretty close to him.

They chatted all the way to Cas’ house. On the sidewalk in front, Dean asked Cas why he hadn’t seen him before.

“I just transferred here.”

Dean gave Cas the rest of his books and clapped him on the shoulder. “See you Monday.”

Dean walked on home.

 

 

Monday morning, Dean was feeling great. He was walking along and saw Cas ahead of him, carrying that load of books. So he caught up with Cas and took half the books again.

 

“I hope you don’t do this every weekend, Cas. You’ll really build up a set of guns this way.”

Cas grinned.

 

They had two classes together and the same lunch. Dean invited Cas over to sit at the table with his football buddies. Soon they were all laughing together. Cas fit right in.

Cas started to come to Dean’s football practices. It always made Dean feel good to look up and see Cas’ smiling face in the stands.

Cas was fast becoming Dean’s best friend. They laughed together easily and shared secrets. Dean introduced Cas to classic rock and Cas helped Dean with his homework.

 

One day at lunch, one of the guys sitting at Dean and Cas’ table at lunch was bragging about a chick he banged over the weekend. Dean noticed Cas seemed really uncomfortable. He just figured that Cas was shy around girls. Later he asked Cas if he had ever been out on a date and Cas blushed and stammered no. Dean put his arm around Cas’ shoulder and told him he had plenty of time for that.

 

Dean helped Cas lift some weights and he was really filling out nicely. He had shot up two inches this year and was almost as tall as Dean now. Cas was really turning into a looker. Girls flirted with him, but he never talked back with them or tried to ask any of them out.

 

Finally, curiosity got the best of Dean. He asked Cas why he never showed any interest in the girls at school.

Cas looked down and sighed. There was a long lull before Cas said, “Dean. I’m gay.”

Dean was shocked but when he thought about it, it explained a lot. He assured Cas that it didn’t make a difference to Dean and Cas heaved a sigh of relief. Dean just laughed and clapped Cas on the shoulder.

Dean really liked Cas a lot. They spend most of their free time together. Watching TV, going to the movies or just sitting and talking for hours, Dean enjoyed every moment he spent with Cas.

 

Dean lay in bed and thought about Cas and how it felt to be with him. Dean was pretty sure he had feelings for Cas, but he had no idea what to do with them.

 

When Dean’s folks broke up, it was Cas he went to. He cried and hated himself for it. But Cas just hugged him and told him it was gonna be alright. Dean hugged him back. It felt strangely good in Cas’ arms. Dean kind of hated to let go.

Dean looked up at Cas. Cas’ electric blue eyes were looking at him with intensity. Dean stared into them for a few moments. And then he kissed Cas. He hadn’t even thought about doing it, he just did it. Cas’ lips were so soft.

Dean very tentatively touched Cas’ bottom lip with his tongue. Cas parted his lips and Dean slid his tongue into Cas’ mouth. Dean explored Cas’ mouth and then they touched tongues. Dean felt it all the way to his feet. He played with Cas’ tongue and all he wanted was more.

After a bit, Dean broke away. “Cas…”

Cas immediately looked away and said, “It’s okay, Dean. I realize it didn’t mean anything.”

Dean put his hand under Cas’ chin and made Cas look at him.

“Cas, it meant everything. I… I’m not sure, but I think I love you.”

Cas’ eyes shined. “Really? Dean, I love you too. I’ve loved you for months.”

They kissed a lot more.

 

After that, everything had changed for Dean. He had no idea if he was gay or not, he just knew he loved Cas. He felt different but no one seemed to notice. He really didn’t have anyone he could ask about this. He felt confused and happy at the same time.

 

Then Dean inadvertently heard some guys talking in the locker room. They were discussing some girl named Charlie. She was some good-looking redhead that a couple of the guys had tried to date but apparently she was gay. Dean thought he knew who they were talking about.

 

Dean saw Charlie sitting by herself looking at her phone. Dean went over and cleared his throat. She looked up.

“Yeah?” She seemed a little irritated at the interruption.

“Uh… Hi. I’m Dean Winchester…”

Charlie cut him off. “Yeah, yeah, everyone knows who you are, quarterback. What do you want?

Dean was very uncomfortable, but he plowed on. “Uh, I was wondering if I could ask you a question.”

Charlie indicated that he could sit next to her. Dean sat down.

He had a hard time getting started. Finally, Charlie just said, “Out with it, Winchester.”        

Dean looked at her. “If I’m in love with a guy, does that make me gay?”

Charlie laughed so hard she snorted.

When she could speak again, she asked, “Well, it sort of depends. Do you still like girls or is just this guy, or guys, you’re interested in?”

Dean thought about it. “I sort of still like girls but I really just want to be with this one guy.”

Charlie looked at him for quite a while. Finally, just when Dean was getting really nervous, “I’d say you were bi, to be honest. But if you really love this guy, what does it matter?’

Dean grinned at her. “You know what? It really doesn’t matter, does it?”

He gave her a hug and left. She just sat there looking amused.

 

Dean and Cas made out, A lot. But since they were both virgins, they were both uncomfortable and unsure of where to go next. It took them three weeks to progress to giving each other hand jobs.

Dean looked up online at some gay porn but it grossed him out. So he began to look at websites geared towards helping the gay virgin know what to do. Dean was interested but still unsure that this was something Cas wanted.

The end of the school was approaching. Cas had been chosen Valedictorian. He had worked on his speech for a long time, but he wouldn’t let Dean read it. He told him he wanted it to be surprise.

 

 

They finally tried oral. They both liked it a lot, once they got the hang of it. But Dean was still hesitant to go to the next step. He knew he needed to get past it. He wanted to be more intimate with Cas. He was determined to try,

 

They both got accepted to college. The problem was, they were different colleges. Dean absolutely didn’t want to be away from Cas. He sat Cas down and told him that Cas needed to go to college because he was the smart one. Dean would only be going on a football scholarship and he really didn’t want to just be a dumb jock in college. He insisted that Cas accept and that Dean would move to the town where Cas was going to college. He would not be swayed.

 

 

Graduation day. Dean was so proud of Cas. Cas stood up at the podium and began to speak

“Today is the day where we thank the people who got us to where we are. Teachers, our parents and friends. But I have a very special person I need to thank today. At the beginning of this school year, I was very depressed. I have only recently moved here and I had no friends. I was bullied. One day, I decided to kill myself.”

The crowd gasped, but no one louder than Dean.

“I cleaned out my locker and was taking all my books home with me. I didn’t want my mom to have to come to the school to clean it out after I was gone. On the way home, some boys knocked the books out of my arms and knocked me down. My glasses went flying. I just thought this was a sign that I needed to end it all. But then, a guy who didn’t even know me came up and helped me. He helped me up, helped me gather up my books and found my glasses. He walked me home, and he was so positive about everything, so friendly, I decided not to kill myself.”

Dean had tears running down his cheeks.

“This one small gesture of friendship made all the difference in my life. I went on to become best friends with him, and he means everything to me today. So never forget, a small kindness may mean nothing to you but it may mean everything to the person who received it.”

The crowd gave Cas a standing ovation.

 

 

Dean hugged Cas so tightly, Cas couldn’t breathe. “You never said a word to me, Cas.”

Cas just smiled at him.

 

That night, Dean and Cas made love. It was amazing and beautiful and it just made them closer, if that was even possible.

 

And many years later, when their kids asked how they met, Cas sat them down and told them the story of one small gesture.

 

 


End file.
